Step By Step
by harryginny2
Summary: Fills in of the gap of the last 19 years of Harry Potter. Follows Deathly Hallows.
1. Pain, Anger, Laughter…A New Start

**Pain, Anger, Laughter…A New Start**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione filed out of the Head Masters office and down the stairs.

"I need some air, I'll meet up with you guys later…" Harry mumbled as he trudged down the hall.

All he could think about was returning the wand. He let his mind go numb to everything else. He had to finish the Hallows for good.

He stopped outside the tomb of his former head master. "Come on Harry. You can do this, you have too." was all he could say to himself for comfort. Tears welled up and threatened to cascade down his dirty and smudged face. It took all of his strength not to collapse and vomit as he placed the Elder wand under the hand of Dumbledore.

Harry crumpled to the ground outside of the tomb with his back leaning up against the rocky wall. A sigh escaped from him as the realization that the war was finally over hit him. It was over, but there was still so much pain that Harry felt it impossible to be happy. He longed for a family, _His _family, but he knew it was a desire that could never become a reality. The only blood relatives he had left were the Dursleys but he vowed to never see them again if he lived through this hellish battle.

But he knew deep down he still had a home with the people who had taken him in so many years ago. Harry's mind immediately wandered to Ginny. Would she ever forgive him? Did she even feel for him still as he did for her?

There was a rustle of leaves to his right and Harry immediately drew his wand, ready to stun any enemy who dared fight him. It was Ginny.

She gazed into his emerald eyes. His mother's eyes. She could see the pain that had replaced the once bright twinkle his beautiful eyes had embodied at one point in time. His hair was shaggy and long, reaching not too far from his jaw bone. She could see the many tears and burns on his clothing and he looked half starved on top of it all.

Just the sight of Harry's state pained her as she stood there in the grass unable to move.

Harry put his wand away in his back pocket. He could not read her expression other than pain and hurt. Was it because of him or was it Fred's death? He could not tell, but he decided he would try his luck and hoped that Ginny still loved him.

Harry struggled to get up, leaning on the wall behind him for support. He knew he had to try to explain himself to Ginny. He loved her. He NEEDED her. He had to try.

He took three steps towards her, cracking a hesitant smile. "Ginny…I'm so sorry" was all he could force out before he collapsed into her arms out of fatigue.

"Oh! Harry! Are you ok? Please Harry answer me!" Ginny pleaded to him with all her heart. She knew she still loved him, even if she felt hurt that he left and the thought of Harry's limp body in Hagrid's arms came back to her.

"Please Harry!!"

"It's ok Gin, I'm not going anywhere, I'm…just…exhausted." Was all Harry could muster to calm her down.

They moved over to lean against the thick base of an oak tree.

"Ginny, I need to tell you something" he paused to see if he should go on and she nodded. "Ginny I love you and I'm so sorry for hurting you." There he said it.

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes, she had waited an eternity to hear those words which she had begun to believe would only be words in her dreams. But he really said he loved her!

" I love you too Harry" He was so elated to hear those words from Ginny that before she knew it Harry was kissing her very passionately on the lips. A sigh left her. "I missed that" Ginny half giggled. "Me too Gin, me too."

It wasn't long before they fell asleep against that oak tree in each others arms. They had reconnected.

**********

As morning arrived, Harry was awakened to the sound and sight of a blur of red barreling down upon him. "What the Bloody Hell do you think you're playing at!" Ron snarled as he ripped Harry away from his sister.

Harry was utterly confused but could clearly see the anger boiling in his supposedly best mate's facial expression. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean you prat! You dumped her and crushed her! I have never seen her look that way before. But it was ten times worse when Hagrid brought you out from the forest. She looked as if she was going to die right then and there!!!" By now Ron's Shouting had rudely awakened Ginny who had still been lying asleep against the oak tree.

She awoke to see her brother Ron looking as though he were going to kill Harry! She could see they were in a stand off and Ron had hand next to his pocket, ready to pull his wand on Harry at any moment.

"Ronald! What are you doing?!" Was all Ginny could manage to spit at Ron in her building rage.

"I'm doing my job as your brother and telling this prat off. He won't hurt you again." Ron still had not moved his death stare from Harry even to acknowledge Hermione who had appeared to his left about six feet away from him.

"Ron I won't hurt her again. You don't understand…" but Ron didn't let Harry finish.

"Of course you won't hurt her again. You're not gonna get close enough to her for that to even be an issue!"

"RON! I'm NOT, I repeat, NOT your baby sister any more! I can take care of myself and I can love whoever I want!" Ginny screeched in pure hatred toward her brother.

"No, I won't let Harry hurt you again. You looked like you weren't even part of the living last time! I can let that happen again. I don't care if you date Dean or Michael any more."

This was the last straw. Harry had stayed relatively calm up until now. The anger in him had slowly been building and he felt he was about to explode. Harry took two large fast steps toward Ron all the while yelling,

"Ron I love your sister. Don't you get it! I _**LOVE **_Ginny! And nothing you can do or say can stop that. I left her because I tried to protect her, but I guess it didn't turn out the way I wanted to and I'm sorry but the only way I could kill Voldemort was through what did." Harry was seething with anger at this point.

"I'm sorry and I will say I'm sorry everyday for the rest of my life if I have to, but I want to spend that life with Ginny. I want to be with her. I want to marry her one day and have kids with her. She is the only one I want. "

Harry spat towards Ron. Ron and Harry were an arms length from one another now just glaring into each others' eyes. "I don't care I won't let…" but before Ginny could even blast her infamous Bat Bogey hex Harry thrust his fist at him planting a full on knuckle sandwich across his face. Ron stumbled and flopped to the ground, clutching his bleeding nose.

"It's settled then. If you still disagree, well, we will see how my fist feels about that." Harry turn a small smirk threatening to dance across his face.

"Oh Harry!" Were the only words he heard before Ginny bounded into his arms, planting a kiss right on his lips. "I love you too Harry James Potter." Harry smiled and kissed her flowery scented hair.

And with that Harry and Ginny started towards the castle, fingers interlocked, while Hermione worked on Ron's nose giving him one of her patented _Why don't you ever listen to me _looks.

********

Some gawked, but others smiled after seeing the escapade that had just occurred in front of their eyes. Now half the Wizarding World new how much Harry cared for Ginny. He didn't really care, he just wanted to be with her.

"Gin, I have a question…" She giggled as his breath tickled her ear and smirked. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Gin…" Harry let loose a bright smile that danced across his features as he paused for suspense. "Will you just come out with it?!" She half yelled as she playfully batted Harry's shoulder.

"Ok fine. Gin will you be my girlfriend again?" He knew he didn't need to ask, but he wanted to anyway.

Ginny caught her breath a little, still not used to his openness about loving her, but she loved it. " After all these years and what you did to that git down there you really need to ask?" She laughed. Ron could be so thick sometimes. Thank God he had Hermione to straighten him out.

At hearing her answer Harry's emerald eyes rekindled with their fierce glow of old from the days when Sirius was alive and well, from those days during her fifth year before Dumbledore died. She had missed this.

"Harry gazed into her eyes, "I just wanted it to be official and I like the way it sounds."

"Yeah me too." They kissed one another passionately like they were making up for every second they were apart this last year.

They kept walking, Ginny giggled cause she was unable to keep her eyes off Harry. As he turned his head back towards the castle he froze. A few feet in front of the couple at the top of the ridge stood Charlie, Bill, George, and Percy. They were not far from where Ron and Harry had had it out. It actually seemed to be the perfect spot for the whole show and from the looks of it the brothers had seen more than just the fight but Harry and Ginny's little walk too.

Harry quickly composed himself. "Hi." He tried to sound cheery, but the happiness he had managed to feel seemed to vanish and to take its place were a mixture of feelings that made his stomach do flips. Harry knew he could deal with Ron, but the entire band of Weasley brothers at once was a whole different story.

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him and placed his arm around her waist. Ginny gazed up at him and could see he was determined and was in no way shape or form going to part from her again. This was all the conformation she needed. "Are there any more takers who would like to join Ron in a bloody or get a good hexing?" Ginny asked the question flatly as she gave all four of them a nasty look that said if you dare touch I'll hex you all to oblivion.

"I believe the odds are a bit against yea little sis" Bill stated plainly. He wasn't kidding around. Ron had just appeared to his left still holding his nose, but nonetheless still giving Harry a good glare.

Charlie just laughed. "Yeah I think I'm right in saying it's five to one." He had his arms to the side, ready at any waking moment to pull his wand.

"It's five to two if I'm not mistaken dears." An extra voice chorused in. Everyone spun around to see its source. Mrs. Weasley was leaning against her husband's arm, eyes puffy. She of course had been grieving and by the looks of it she too had seen the whole set of events that had transpired this morning as well.

"Honestly, there has been enough fighting to last a life time already yet you five are picking a fight with the one wizard who put an end to all of that and saved the entire Wizarding and Muggle world alike?" Exasperation coursed through her. She was on a role now, throwing dirty looks towards her five sons "What logic are you using that tells you that Harry is a danger or can't be with Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley's anger had boiled over at this point and was shouting at her boys.

At this point both Ginny and Harry beamed with joy for they knew they had the approval from the matriarch of the family. The Weasley boys on the other hand were puzzled. They couldn't find any reason to disagree with what their mother had just forcefully beated into their brains.

Not a second later did Mrs. Weasley envelope Harry and Ginny in a bone crushing hug. "I always hoped you two would find each other. My daughter together with the Boy Who Lived!" This was the most display a real joy any one had seen from her or any of the Weasley's since Fred's death during the Battle the day prior.


	2. Getting Answers

**Getting Answers**

The next morning was not met with the happiness of the day prior. Harry knew what he needed to do but that did not make it any easier. He owed everyone an explanation, especially Ginny. With a sigh he swung his legs over the bed in his old dormitory, a little too fast it seemed. He was still sore from the injuries from the Battle of Hogwarts. He just sighed again rubbing his shoulder where the killing curse struck him as he stumbled off towards the showers.

His new scar covered his right pectoral muscle and extended towards his collarbone. This time the scar looked to be an array of lines spiraling to the center of the wound like a kaleidoscope. But the warm pounding of water seemed to sooth the aches and pain from his muscles.

Harry only forced himself out of the shower once the water began to get too cold for his liking. Harry just threw on a pair of jeans and his only t-shirt he had left with him besides the singed and shredded shirt from the battle.

After repairing his glasses, Harry headed down to the Common Room. He stopped half way down the stairs as his heart skipped a beat. Ginny was lying down on the couch, her fiery red hair blazing from the beams of light streaming in from the window. Harry could only stand there stunned by her beauty. He still could not believe she was his.

The thought struck him. Ginny was his, all his. His eyes were suddenly radiant and a grin stretched across his face from ear to ear.

Harry continued down the remaining steps as quietly as possible with his own plan on how to wake his lovely girlfriend. As he reached the couch he knelt down beside her head taking in her floral and flowery scent. He leaned in, kissing Ginny ever so lightly on the lips while brushing her hair out of her face.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and flashed a peaceful grin as she gazed deeply into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Morning beautiful." Harry chuckled. He was thoroughly enjoying this moment. "Morning to you too. I wouldn't mind much waking up like that every morning." She chuckled too. Ginny was utterly happy, it had been a long time since she had laughed and even longer since she heard Harry laugh. It felt nice.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of Ginny's stomach grumbling. "I guess that answers my next question. Let's go down to the Great Hall and grab some breakfast." Both Harry and Ginny doubled over laughing again.

They stepped out of the portrait hole hand in hand moving towards the Great Hall. When they reached the entrance the two were met with sadness and quiet weeping. Families huddled together around the tables that were now back in place.

Harry and Ginny meandered over to where the Weasleys were sitting. "Gin, I know I owe you some answers but I want to tell just a few people and all at the same time in the Room of Requirement." Harry whispered a little urgently in her ear. "We can wait till after breakfast Harry. Take your time, I won't rush you." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Harry led everyone he felt deserved the whole story to the Room of Requirement shortly after they were finished eating. They entered to sit around a large oval shaped wooden table. Harry sat at the head with Ginny immediately to his right and Ron and Hermione to his left. Neville and Luna were there, they had stuck by him, the DA members and Ginny these past few years so Harry felt like they should know the whole truth. All the Weasleys were there along with Kingsley, who was now the Minster of Magic. The remaining people were some of the teachers who Harry loved and could not even thin about holding information from. McGonagall and Hagrid had treated him like family and he wanted to give them some answers.

Harry cleared his throat. "So I think you all know at least parts of the story of what happened this past year, but I wanted to give you all the chance to fill in the spaces. I want to give you answers. But before I go on I need you to promise that all that is discussed in this room will never leave this room. Dumbledore gave me a task in secret and I want these horrible events to remain that way to avoid inspiring any other dark wizards.

Everyone agreed never to speak the secret to anyone not already in this room. And with that Harry began to recount the past two years beginning with Dumbledore's secret task given to him and Ron and Hermione. Harry with their help explained Horcruxes and went on to tell how Dumbledore died from his view.

Harry was beginning to loose some strength so Hermione and Ron took over replaying their adventure beginning with the escape at the wedding. "You children should have told us…" but Mrs. Weasley couldn't continue for she was starting to break down into fresh tears as Mr. Weasley comforted her.

Harry just sighed. He had expected this much. "If we had, we never would have been able to complete the task left to us. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you and I never did congratulate you two on your marriage." He was now looking at Bill and Fleur who were sitting together in a tight embrace. Bill nodded and Harry pressed onward.

He explained their constant movement, the Ministry break in, the time during which Ron had left, Ron was receiving a few exasperated looks and glares during this point in the recounting. He described Godric's Hallow and their near escape. Harry talked of Ron's return and how he saved his life and the torture the Horcrux put them through.

Ron took over to recount the trip to the Lovegood's and the discovery of Luna listening along with another near capture. There were more gasps but the trio kept on recounting the tale. It was Harry's turn again when he explained their capture by Greyback and their fight to escape the Malfoy Mansion.

More gasps were emitted and some tears fell while listening to the seventeen year old recount the fight and Hermione's torture. Luna added in what happened during the time she was held there as well.

Harry's voice broke and eyes welled with tears as he explained how Dobby helped them get away to Shell Cottage at the expense of his life. As he recounted the burying of the brave elf Ginny placed a soothing hand on his thigh. Harry went on about their deal with Griphook first looking at Bill and then to Neville, then continued to speak of their break into and robbing of Gringotts. He spoke about the dragon and the Horcrux found in Bellatrix's vault.

Harry told of how Abaforth and Neville helped them into the Castle, but stopped in part to allow Neville and Ginny explain their tale during the year, but mostly to regain control of his body and mind. He had started shaking and feeling dizzy as the memories resurfaced. When Neville and Ginny finished they looked to Harry to make sure he was ready to finish the adventure.

Harry recounted the final bits of the story. He made sure to explain in detail this final part so everyone would understand Snape's innocence. He recounted the murder, but stopped there. Harry flicked his wand and a pensive appeared. "I want to show you all this next part. Severous helped to save all our lives and was one of the bravest men I knew."

After the memories had finished everyone went back to their seats but they all looked like ghosts. "So you really did die…but how…?" Ginny was starting to cry when Harry smiled and told her he would explain that next.

"As you all have seen I was the final Horcrux, I was the accidental one and that is why Voldemort lost his body because I was the one too many." Harry dove back onto the tale telling of his trip to face death.

Harry again cleared his throat before he began again. "When I was hit by the curse I did so without defending myself, I did for you what my mother did for me. That magic is the reason why none of Riddle's spells completely worked that night." Harry finished with explaining the conversation he had with Dumbledore and what he told him.

"He said I had a choice when Voldemort hit me with his killing curse." There were a few more gasps but Harry ignored them.

"I had a choice between moving on to be with my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Lupin and Tonks…all of them. I could have left and given in to peace. Or I could come back to all the pain and grief and finish what I started. Dumbledore said if I came back I had a good chance that I could live and actually have a shot at a normal life. I came because I wanted to try to have a life beyond Voldemort. I had already died and I was not scared at the thought of dying again. Ginny was my last thought when the killing curse hit me and she is the reason I came back to finish Voldemort for good."

Ginny sat there stunned at what she had just heard. She could not believe it. He came back for her, to be with her. She felt a wonderful warmth envelope her body and she even cracked a small smile.

Harry just concluded with the explanation of the Elder Wand and what few questions those gathered in the room could muster before the group filed back down to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry stopped Neville and again discussed the promise he had made to Griphook. Neville understood and willingly gave Harry the sword, which he had shrunken down to fit in his pocket.

"Neville I'm sorry that I have to take the sword, but I have a feeling I'll be returning this more than once cause whenever a true Gryffindor is in need they will be able to pull the sword from the hat too. I want you to have this." Harry gave him the replica that had fooled Bellatrix. Neville just stood there amazed. "Thanks Harry." He sputtered. "I know it's not the same but it is the least I could do for all of your help." Harry just smiled. He had duplicated the replica so he could have one for himself as well.

Harry held Ginny back after he received a few hugs including a bone crushing one from Mrs. Weasley.

"You died for me." Ginny had not missed the subtle meaning of her being Harry's last thought and she was on the verge of tears again.

"Yea I did, but I came back for you too and I also don't plan on leaving any time soon. Let's not forget you almost left me too. That killing curse missed you by mere millimeters. I meant what I said to Ron and everyone here. I came back for you, to have a life with you." Harry stated plainly. He was no longer whispering to her, thinking they were alone. But undetected by the two teens were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who had also remained behind but stood hidden at the top of the staircase leading out of the Room of Requirement.

Ginny relaxed a little at this and Harry enveloped her in a tight embrace. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Harry passionately like on his seventeenth birthday. Harry returned the kiss with one hand on her neck and the other at her waist. Ginny's hands were tangled in his already messy jet black hair as she began to press herself up against him. Harry took note of it but just continued the snogging session only to pull away a few moments later. Ginny had moved one hand to his pants and had tried to undo the button on his jeans. She looked up questioningly with a frown, she clearly wanted to go further but was unable to understand why Harry stopped.

Mrs. Weasley was about to charge back down the stairs but Arthur held her back. "Wait just a few minutes, lets not jump to conclusions yet." She nodded hesitantly before continuing to use the extendable ear to listen in on Harry and her daughter.

"Gin, don't get me wrong I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, but we need to take steps not leaps. We have the rest of our lives together for this and I want us both to be ready." Harry held a finger to her lips to stop her from arguing before he forged onward. "I know you aren't going to like what I have to say next either but you need to listen to me." Harry gazed intensely into Ginny's warm brown eyes and she nodded.

"You are also underage and I know you might care less about this fact I do care. I want to do right by you and your family. I wish to remain a part of this family so we are going to play by the rules on this one. I know it will be really hard but we can and we will get through it. You still have a whole other year of Hogwarts and if I can help it I will be joining you for my seventh year.

Ginny's head, which had moved to resting on his shoulder, now snapped up to confirm what he had just said. Unable to control himself, Harry burst into a fit of laughter. Ginny followed suit after she playfully wacked him on the arm. They were so happy and relieved that they had the rest of their lives ahead of them.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had poked their heads around to see exactly what the two were up to. "I knew we could trust him Molly. I have always said the best thing that ever happened to this family was that day we met Harry at the platform." Arthur whispered into her ear and she smiled back. Her daughter would always be safe with Harry and they owed this boy so much. The two exited quietly so as not to reveal their presence to the young couple.


	3. Back to the Burrow

**Back to the Burrow**

The next morning the Weasley family flooed back to the Burrow. Harry still resented the feeling floo travel gave him but there wasn't much of a choice so he dealt with it.

Fred's body was placed in a flawless white marble coffin in front of a willow tree in the orchard where tomorrow he would be buried during the funeral. Harry conjured up a matching white marble bench in front of the area where Fred would be put to rest. He in graved the words "_In dedication to a lost friend, Fred Weasley, who always believed and showed friends and family that laughter is the key to happiness and to always celebrate life instead of mourning death._"

Ginny cracked a teary smile at the sight, squeezing herself to Harry and burying her face in his chest. She allowed herself to shed a few tears before swiping them away.

"You don't need to bottle up anything, trust me letting loose some grief through tears can work some wonders o make one feel better. You can cry in front of me, I don't think you any less strong because of it. I'm always here for you." Harry just looked at her trying to make her understand.

Ginny kissed his lightly on the lips. "Thank you." They sat down on the bench and talked and remembered Fred's life and his happiest days. It's how he would have wanted to be remembered.

The next day everyone pitched in to help prepare for the funeral that would be held that after noon. Once all of the manual work was finished and cooking was done, everyone went to their respective rooms to change.

Harry dawned his black dress robes and continued on down the stairs to help with anything he could. Ginny was dressed in a black spaghetti strap dress. Even in mourning she was still stunning Harry thought.

Everyone went to their respective seats for the ceremony. The small wizard that had presided over Bill and Fleur's wedding stood at the podium. He began to talk of Fred and the life he had lived. He just went on about how he would be missed by those that loved him…Harry looked over at George who was sitting next to him on his left. He looked like he was dead. Harry knew something had to be done because Fred was not being remembered the way he should be.

Harry got up from his seat and marched up to the podium. "Can I help you?" The tiny wizard asked a little exasperated by the interruption. "Yeah I'll take it from here. Thank you." Harry said this as kindly as possible trying not to be rude. As the little man left to a seat Harry caught George's gaze and Harry just winked at him. George for the first time in a long while smiled a pure smile of joy.

"Sonorous." Harry said as he pressed his wand to his throat. "Sorry for the interruption but I just wanted to try and go about this a different way." He looked out at all the faces before him and continued.

"Fred was a great wizard. He was a great friend and brother too. He lived a life of laughter and set out to make others laugh. He took part in many jokes at Hogwarts and in life. The Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Shop with all the crazy inventions: fake wands, Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs, Extendable Ears, Nosebleed Nougat, Ton-Tongue Toffees, Puking Pastilles, and who can forget the Portable Swamp that drove Umbrige crazy or the love potion that Ron unfortunately ate that made him head over heals in love with Romilda." At this comment the whole crowd burst into laughter.

When everything died down a bit Harry continued. "Fred was a loyal buddy to us all and died laughing. Even in death the guy laughed. If he saw us today moping around and mourning his death he would have put any number of those inventions in our food or used the jelly legs jinx on us. He would want us to celebrate life through laughter and never mourn death. I have seen death myself and I have come across a few who have died during that time. They do not regret their decisions. They are proud and they are watching over us all the time. There is still happiness beyond and there is no pain." Death is not the end, no; it is just another step that everyone must take."

A huge round of applause broke out after Harry's last words only to be drowned out by the array of beautiful fireworks that exploded above their heads. Harry met George's eyes to see a smirk that was quickly hidden from his mother by a fake cough.

At the end of the funeral many came and went on their own, paying respects to the family. Off to the side was Andromeda Tonks. She held a small boy who Harry assumed to be Teddy. "Hi Mrs. Tonks." Harry started to feel a wave of guilt seeing the widow and the orphan together.

"Harry please call me Andromeda, Mrs. Tonks was Ted's mother." She gave a weak chuckle. "Would you like to hold him?" She saw Harry was staring at Teddy.

"I'd love to." Harry forced a smile. But as soon as he had the baby in his arms a real smile flashed across his face as a feeling of warmth filled his body. Harry was taken aback a little when he met Teddy's gaze. He now had jet black hair and emerald eyes just like Harry. The little bundle let out a cute baby giggle at Harry's expression.

"He is a metamorphagus like Tonks was. He must really like you cause little Teddy here hasn't been changing his features all that much." Andromeda explained.

Mrs. Weasley stood off to the side thinking to herself as she watched Harry cradle the little bundle in his arms that was his godson. He is so young, only seventeen and he has seen more death, fighting, and hardships than most aged wizards. Harry has just aged beyond his years. The only childhood he had was at the dreaded house of the Dursleys who kept him in a cupboard all his life. When he finally got a place where people supported him, the threat of death from Voldemort constantly loomed over him. She sighed heavily.

Ginny had walked over to stand next to her mother by now and noticed her staring at Harry who was still cradling the little boy in his arms. "Mum what are you thinking?"

Molly turned to face her only daughter. "I was just thinking about how fast Harry had to grow up, how all of you grew up too fast for you age. Look at him, seventeen and he has no one left besides the Dursleys and he has a godson too. Even after all he has been through he still finds away to keep living and still has it in him to give."

Ginny turned back to look at Harry who was now sitting on the marble bench tickling and laughing with Teddy. She hadn't noticed until now that the little baby looked to be an exact replica of Harry. Ginny couldn't stop the gasp that came out of her shocked face.

Mrs. Weasley just giggled a little and smiled. "Yes little Teddy seems to have taken to Harry very well. He is a metamorphagus." Ginny just nodded, still not able to tear her eyes from the two. "He is a natural Ginny. He is going to be a wonderful godfather and a fantastic father at that."

Ginny's head snapped up to face her mother quizzically. "Now don't think I'm telling you to start a family tomorrow. You heard what Harry said the other day." At this Molly just grinned as her daughter's ears went bright red and Ginny suddenly found the grass very interesting.

"He loves you very much dear, please don't hurt him. I don't know how much more pain he can take. You know how he is and what he is. Harry will never quite be free from dark wizards trying to kill him. But if you stick it out then I think we may very well be getting a glimpse at the possibilities the future holds." They both turned back this time to watch Harry hand back the small child to Andromeda before he started walking towards them.

***********

The day had a similar routine. It was Remus and Tonk's funeral. The event carried on much the same except there were far fewer people. Some prejudices would never quite go away. Harry again spoke to the crowd and this time tears filled his eyes as he talked about the love the two held for one another and the courage they had.

Before he left he made sure to tell Andromeda that he was there for her and Teddy if they ever needed anything at all. She smiled and thanked him.

After attending the last of the funerals Harry headed to the Burrow with the Weasleys, Hermione and Fleur. He had planned on heading to Grimmauld Place, but Mrs. Weasley would not have it. He was surprised to see Kingsley and McGonagall would be joining them for supper.

Harry sat next to Ginny while they ate, keeping a hand on her thigh the entire meal. Both threw smirks and loving glances too that went unmissed by Mrs. Weasley. She just looked at Mr. Weasley, thrilled that the couple was finding a way to rebuild their relationship and make up for the past year.

Surprisingly though, George picked up on the exchanges that were occurring right across the table from him. "Oi you two love birds! Can't you two take your eyes off each other long enough to finish dinner?!" George just keeled over in a fit of laughter at the expense of Harry and Ginny who turned bright red as everyone at the table focused on them.

"Aw shove off George, quit being a prat." Ginny retorted. "Ooh testy now are we about our new boy friend?" Everyone either burst out laughing or chuckled to themselves and George was just having all too much fun, the most fun since the death of his twin.

Now Ginny was starting to get agitated. Harry could tell cause the tips of her ears were starting to turn a real bright red and he knew if something wasn't done then George was about to meet Ginny's batty friends.

He was gonna get George for this. Harry squeezed Ginny's thigh as he moved his face closer. His plan worked perfectly, as soon as squeezed her thigh Ginny turned her head to face Harry but he had moved close enough that once she turned they were only an inch or two apart. He quickly closed that distance and kissing Ginny square on the lips in a quick but passionate kiss and smirked as he pulled away.

Ginny just stared in wonder then quickly shot George an evil grin. Now the tables had turned. Everyone gazed at George who had all but fallen out of his seat and had spilled pumpkin juice all over himself in reaction t Harry's little payback. It didn't take long for the rest of the table to burst out laughing after hearing muffled chuckles from Harry and Ginny who had excused themselves to the sitting room.

Once dinner ad finished and everyone had made their way to join the two teens in the sitting room, Kingsley gathered Hermione, Ron and Harry together. "I have been meaning to discuss your future with you three. But first I want to invite you to a dinner the Ministry is holding at Hogwarts to honor those who bravely fought during the war, in fact you all are invited." Everyone nodded in agreement so he continued. "Secondly, I wanted to offer the three of you positions at the Ministry."

"Kingsley, I am honored, I don't know about Ron or Hermione but I will be declining your offer." Harry didn't even hesitate or waver, he had his mind made up already. Ginny squealed a little and pecked Harry on the cheek.

Harry pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I have elected to finish my Hogwarts education starting this September if that is at all possible and I don't know that I will elect to apply for Auror training the following year."

Everyone it seemed stopped breathing at this second comment. No one thought Harry would choose to never be an Auror. "If that is your feeling, just let it be known that there is always a spot for you on our team. I forgot to mention though that you would be able to skip the two year training process if you do decide to become an Auror at some point. Your adventures have proven you ready enough for field work." Kingsley now seemed to almost be bribing him, but Harry stood by his decision.

"As for you two, what are your plans?" Kingsley now turned his attention to Ron and Hermione who had a cozy spot on the couch together. "Ron and I will also be heading back to school if we can Minister, but we aren't sure what we will do after that." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Ronickinse you letting your girlfriend make up all the decisions for you already?'' George just could not help himself today. The couple went bright red as Ron hissed back at his brother. "No I made my decision days ago."

"Gotcha, so you don't den that you and Hermione are together?" George snickered at his triumph and Harry howled with laughter. "If you must know we are together." Ron stated proudly and Hermione pecked him on the cheek right before Mrs. Weasley gathered the two into a bone crushing hug out of pure excitement. And with that Kingsley bid everyone a good night and went on his way.

"Professor will we be able to attend Hogwarts next year?" Harry looked up hesitantly.

"Ah, I was hoping one of you three would talk to me about this. Hogwarts will be open next year and for students who were unable to attend last year they can choose to complete that year this up coming school year. You would be able to finish your seventh year with all of last years sixth years.

Harry beamed at this news. He would be able to finish school with Ginny and graduate in the same class. "So Mister Potter, can I expect t see you next year?" McGonagall already new his answer but she enjoyed his reaction too much not to ask.

"Of course." Harry was just over flowing with excitement as he leaned down and gave Ginny a kiss on the lips as she had promptly jumped onto his lap giddy with anticipation for a great seventh year. A round of cat calls and wolf whistles came from a couple of the Weasleys as the two parted lips.

"Since you three have confirmed your willingness to complete your education and I have you all here I have a few announcements. First is that Hermione will be Head Girl. There were claps and shouts of congratulations emanating from the entire family. Ron you will be Gryffindor's Prefect, at this Percy gave Ron a pat on the back. Harry you are this years Head Boy and Captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team. And before you argue, Ginerva you have also been named Captain of the team. In other words you two are the first Co-Captains in Hogwarts history and I can't think of a better pair to share the job." And with the last of the announcements rounds of butterbeer came around.

*****

During the night Harry awoke suddenly. He could hear Ginny staving off a nightmare. He put his glasses on and looked over at Ron. He was sound asleep and snoring loudly. Something never change he thought. Harry grabbed his wand and put it in hi pajama pants back pocket as he crept down to Ginny's room.

He opened the door to see Hermione trying to wake Ginny from the dream. "Ginny please it's just a dream, Voldemort is gone and Harry is alive." She whispered.

This pained him. Ginny was hurting because he had faked his death. He was the reason for her nightmare. "Hermione I'll take it from here, thank you for trying." Harry knelt down by her head and gently ran his hand through her hair. "Gin I'm here, I'm alive and he is dead. I'm not going anywhere, we have many long years of happiness ahead of us." He soothed her and kissed her on the lips.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open as she stopped thrashing. "Oh Harry I'm sorry I woke you. I…I thought you were dead, he was laughing and standing over your body…" Her voice trembled.

"Gin, shh it's ok I'm here and alive. I love you. It will all be ok cause no one is gonna hurt us anymore. I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much. I'm not leaving ever again. Harry leaned up against the wall still holding Ginny's hand and rubbing it. Ginny relaxed and was just about to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Harry leaned forward one last time to whisper into her ear. "I love you Ginerva Molly Weasley." He then leaned back still holding her hand as he too fell asleep.

Hermione just lay there in bed unable to fathom what she had just witnessed. He is so head over heels for her she thought shortly before sleep claimed her as well.


	4. Awards, the Outback, and Healing Old Wou

Chapter 4

**Awards, the Outback, and Healing Old Wounds**

Mrs. Weasley stood in the door way of her youngest child utterly stunned. She had come to wake the girls before heading up to the attic to wake the boys but it seemed there was one too many here. Hermione remained alone in her bed, as was Ginny but Harry was asleep leaning up against the wall. He was still holding Ginny's hand. Mrs. Weasley for once didn't know whether to be upset or happy about the situation before her.

While she had been pondering what action was needed Hermione awoke and saw her standing in the door way. She motion for Mrs. Weasley to be quiet and calm. Hermione quietly crept passed the bed and out into the hallway, slowly closing the door behind her. She knew she would need to save the couple from certain punishment if she did not say anything.

When the two women reached the kitchen Mrs. Weasley turned around to face Hermione. "What on earth went on last night? We have rules in this house that must be followed and…"Mrs. Weasley was getting on a role but Hermione interjected.

"Mrs. Weasley we know the rules and none of them were broken except for Harry just being in the same room last night. Ginny had a nightmare and hard as I tried I could not wake her up. I think Harry must have heard her from Ron's room because he came in not long after Ginny started thrashing and lashing out in her sleep." She looked up and Mrs. Weasley nodded for her to continue.

"I couldn't believe what I saw, Harry just knelt down and just told Ginny he was there, alive, and was not leaving. She relaxed as he rubbed her hand and he gave her a kiss. She woke up and apologized for waking him but he would not have any of it. He just kept saying no one would hurt them again and he was never going to leave again. She totally relaxed and just about to fall asleep…" Hermione paused here again unable to speak until Mrs. Weasley prodded her to finish.

"He…Harry leaned close to her and said '_I Love You Ginerva Molly Weasley_'. He just fell asleep there against the wall. Mrs. Weasley…I don't think I've heard Harry say he loved some one before, I mean we heard him tell her a few days ago, but…last night it was different…Harry seemed like he had given not only his heart to her but his soul. I felt like if I took Ginny away from him Harry would just stop existing." Hermione explained.

"That boy has just grown too quickly. He is a twenty-five year old man inside a seventeen year old boy." Mrs. Weasley was just as amazed as Hermione was.

It was around ten o'clock when Harry and Ginny made their way downstairs hand in hand. Everyone else was eating already. "Morning you two. Sleep well?" Chimed Mrs. Weasley.

"It was a bit of a rough night mum." Harry barely looked like he lost a wink of sleep, but Ginny was noticeably tired. Ginny immediately met Hermione's gaze, but relaxed a little as she mouthed that everything had already been explained.

Harry noticed Hermione and Ron had a whole lot of books set out in front of them. "What's with all the books?" He questioned.

"Ron and I are going to Australia to find my parents and restore their memories after this dinner thing for the Ministry. Care for another adventure?" Hermione explained.

"That's ok, I think I'll just stay here." Harry stated nonchalantly. Charlie did not miss this and decided it was his turn to poke fun with the couple. "Oh Harry I would have thought for sure you would go along, any reason in particular you want to stay behind?" Charlie just grinned.

Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. He shot a glance at Ginny who also was a little confused as to why he turned down the offer but was by no means upset that he wanted to stay.

"Well Ginny is underage and so I'm not so sure Mrs. Weasley would let her come with us." He looked and she gave him a nod that said she sure as hell would not have let Ginny go. "That's what I figured. So I'm staying here if you all will still have me?" He just chuckled. But Ginny nearly knocked him over as she threw her arms around his neck and planted a passionate kiss right on the lips in front of the whole family. Harry was more than pleased and started to kiss her back. Before he broke them a part and whispered "later" into her ear.

"Oi you two better watch the snogging or…" Ron didn't even get a chance to finish before Ginny shot him such a glare that you would have thought she cast a silent killing curse his way. Hermione again just rolled her eyes at Ron's insistence in butting in on Harry and Ginny's love life.

************

That afternoon Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley traveled to Diagon Alley for new clothes for the dinner coming up the next night. After Ginny bought a stunning green dress that form fit to her body the trio went into Madam Malkin's for robes for Harry. After trying on a few robes he settled with a cobalt blue pair.

"Mrs. Weasley do you think we could hit a muggle store in London, I'm in terrible need for some new clothes." Harry asked. "Sure dear. Not a problem."

Harry picked out a few pairs of pants along with an array of shirts. He finally had clothes that weren't hand me downs from Dudley.

After they were through shopping and eating some ice cream the three returned to the Burrow for some lunch. That Harry and Ginny quickly wolfed down before excusing themselves.

Harry and Ginny went out into the orchard out of sight from the house to sit under the shade of a willow tree. Harry leaned up against the tree with Ginny sitting between his legs and reclining back on his chest. The two lay there peacefully as Harry stroked hair, taking in her flowery scent. He loved the way she smelled. Ginny too was at peace. It felt like she was living her dream. She could lay there all day with her head on his chest while drawing circles on his incredibly flat and muscular abs. To her he smelled like Quidditch. It was still hard for her to believe that Harry was really all hers. It still surprised and overjoyed her when Harry made statements to her and her family like he did this morning.

The two of them thoroughly enjoyed a long and passionate snogging session until it was time for them to get ready for the dinner that was going to be held at Hogwarts. Harry gathered his bags from shopping that morning and carried them up to Ron's room to get dressed. "Please tell me you have some other robes than the ones you wore our fourth year?" Harry just snickered.

"Haha very funny and yeah I don have better robes this time so shut it." Ron started to chuckle a little himself at the memory.

Harry came down dressed in his new cobalt robes and Ron in a pair of red robes. Both boy's mouths dropped to the floor when their counterparts descended the stairs. Ginny was dressed in her green dress that stopped several inches above the knee and Hermione came down in a beautiful pink gown that was strapless and stopped above the knee.

"Boys please close your mouths and girls lets keep moving or else we will be late." Mrs. Weasley just shook her head and silently laughed to herself.

After apparating the Weasley family and Harry, Hermione, and Fleur took the carriages to the Castle where everyone was meeting in the Great Hall. Unfortunately the press was joining the event and Harry had to push his way through just to get to a table. He just sighed, celebrity will never end he thought.

Once everyone had filed in and was seated Kingsley took the floor. "Witches and Wizards, I thank you all for coming tonight. I have called you here to honor those who fought and risked their lives during the war. But tonight is a very special honoring for tonight I have decided to distribute the highest award the Wizarding World has. We all owe our lives to three brave teens who brought down You-Know-Who. Professor Dumbledore confided in these three a secret mission to bring down Voldemort. They sacrificed their childhood to create a world with peace for all of us here today."

"Most of us here tonight saw Harry's final battle with Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts. Would Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger please come forward?" There was a huge round of applause as the three left their seats, stunned at what was about to happen. They had not even dreamed that they thought they were here to honor those who fought in the war, not themselves.

The Minister Shacklebolt flicked his wand and three wooden boxes hovered in the air in front of him. In the boxes lay a golden owl attached to a royal blue ribbon. "Harry Potter, I present to you the Order of Merlin, First Class, for your numerous defeats of Tom Riddle." Minister Shacklebolt just smiled as he placed the award around Harry's neck. "You know you would not have come if I told you the whole truth as to who we were honoring." He whispered into Harry's ear before turned back to the wooden boxes.

"Ron Weasley," the minister boomed as he turned to the red head whose face had started to glow a light red. "It takes a selfless person to leave the safety of his home and comfort of family in order to risk his life to help his friends. It even takes a stronger man to come back and admit he was wrong to those same friends. You have given without expecting to receive during this time of war so it is my pleasure to present you with the Order of Merlin, First Class, for your brave participation." Ron's face was now entirely red as his eyes started to well with tears of joy as the minister placed the owl around his neck.

"And our final recipient, Hermione Granger." Kingsley turned back to her with the award in his hands. Since the start of your days at Hogwarts you have been a very bright girl and the top of your class each year. If I am not mistaken you were also the mastermind intellectually in this trio." He flashed Hermione a bright smile as she blushed a bright pink. "It is my honor to also present you with the Order of Merlin, First Class." She bowed her head as the minister placed the award around her neck

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our Order of Merlin, First Class recipients." he said as a thunderous applause broke out that took a few minutes to settle down before the minister could continue. "Now I have a few more awards to present here tonight. Prior to this past year Harry Potter created and led the group we know today as Dumbledore's Army. These young wizards and witches fought against many Death Eaters to protect their loved ones and defend Hogwarts. These young students were taught by our three recipients before you."

"I would like to honor their participation by presenting each member with the Order of Merlin, Third Class." But Kingsley stopped handing out the awards when Neville and Ginny took to the stage. "Oh I seem to have forgotten to mention that these two students before me, Ginerva Weasley and Neville Longbottom, will not be receiving the Order of Merlin, Third Class." There were a few gasps, but Kingsley turned and threw Harry a wink and then pressed onward. "No, these two in Harry's absence led and furthered the DA in an attempt to aid this Golden Trio in any way they could. These two will be receiving the Order of Merlin, Second Class!" Mrs. Weasley just about fell out of her seat at this and Neville's grandmother beamed with pride.

Ginny's award had a silver owl attached to a crimson ribbon. Harry threw her a proud smile and motion for her to meet him off to the side when Kingsley was finished. "I present to you the next generation of protectors of the Wizarding World." Kingsley boomed and there was one final great applause before the group was allowed to depart from the stage.

Harry threw the invisibility cloak over him and Ginny to escape from the reporters that were rapidly approaching him. "Come on love, let's go over here." Harry whispered.

The two made their way out of the Great Hall to stair cases leading to the common rooms. Harry slipped off the invisibility cloak and pulled Ginny in closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Congratulations Gin, you deserve it." Harry just smiled and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Ha ha, congratulations to you to." Ginny smiled back.

Harry started to lean down to Ginny when Peeves swung from the lights above. "Voldy's gone moldy. Harry's all merry. All he can think is Gimmie Gimmie. He lusts for Ginny…." Peeves just kept up his song and making up verses as he went. Harry chuckled. "His songs will never get old I guess."

"So you lust for me?" Ginny batted her eye lashes playfully. "More than you'll ever know." Harry mumbled as he closed the distance and kissed Ginny passionately on the lips. She deepened it as Harry moved one of his hands to the back of her neck. Ginny's arms were now wrapped around Harry's neck and the two were moving full force into a snogging session when suddenly bright bulbs flashed all around them.

Harry broke away from the kiss and smiled at Ginny. "Do you trust me?" He whispered. ""Always." She whispered back. Harry picked her up into such a kiss that would have made everyone's jaw drop as he spun Ginny around for the final touch before they ended their passionate kiss.

This shot was not missed by the photographers who were scrambling and pushing to get the best shot of the couple. The reporters were trying their hardest to get Harry and Ginny to answer their questions and making sure they had Ginny's name spelled right. Harry could see most of the crowd that had been at the ceremony was now gathered out behind the reporters.

"Harry! Harry! What do you have to say to all those single women out there pining for you?" The reporter grilled. "I'm taken. Ginerva Molly Weasley has stolen my heart. We are dating right now, but I plan to one day spend the rest of my life with her." Harry proudly boomed as he pushed his way back to the Weasley family giving Ginny one last kiss on the lips as he held her waist.

That night was one of the happiest night of the young couple's life.

***********

The next day the family wished Ron and Hermione a safe journey in Australia. They figured to be back mid way through July. After the two had apparated, Ginny and Harry grabbed a couple Clean Sweepers from the shed chased each other around the orchard for the rest of the day until Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner.

Molly had started to become a little more clingy with the couple as the house started to empty of Weasley boys. Bill and Fleur announced they would be going home to Shell Cottage that night and George wanted to get back to shop to get it in shape for the upcoming school year.

Percy had found a job again with the Ministry and had moved back to his flat in London and Charlie said he needed to get back to Romania. Molly was a little beside herself at the mass exodus so instead of arguing she just threw herself into cooking and resting her head on Arthur's shoulder.

As the summer weather began to be too warm for constant quidditch chases, Mrs. Weasley suggested they take a swim by the pond. "Yeah that's a great idea mum! What do you think Harry?" Ginny was almost pleading with her warm brown eyes. "Sounds like a great idea love." Harry smiled.

Harry came down with his blue and green swim trunks on and a white beater tank on. To his chagrin Ginny was also fully covered when she entered the kitchen. She was wearing a pretty pale yellow sun dress that was strapless and stopped above the knee.

The two ventured out hand in hand to the Weasley pond. When they were a few yards from the water's edge Harry conjured up a blanket for them. "Thanks Harry." Ginny said "Come on. I'll race you!" Harry shouted as he tugged his shirt off.

"Hey no fair Potter, no head starts!" Ginny countered as she slipped off her dress revealing her low cut sparkling yellow bikini. Harry was momentarily stunned thinking to himself. She's perfect. Beautiful face framed by her fiery long red hair stole his breath. He had never seen her with so little clothing. Ginny's abs were flat from her quidditch training and top provided the perfect amount of cleavage. Harry only came back down to Earth as Ginny sprinted by him at the edge of their dock.

He quickly grabbed her waist before she was totally able to get past him. Harry picked up her small frame and twirled her around a few times before he landed a kiss smack on her soft lips. He fell into a blissful oblivion as he prodded her lips with his tongue, begging for them to open. She eagerly obliged.

They stood there in each others arms for what Harry thought were hours before he suddenly felt all his breath leave him. "Hahaha. Hey…Ginny...no tickling." He gasped in between words as he struggled to fight back. "Ok you asked for it." Harry chuckled as he swung Ginny up into his arms and waltzed to the edge of the dock. Ginny had been fiercely trying to escape his grasp but it was no use. "Ready, one…two…three!" Harry was beside himself with laughter as he tossed Ginny into the pond.

"Oh Harry James Potter! I'm gonna get you for this." But Ginny couldn't hold a straight face for long because Harry had jumped into the water doing a canon ball right beside her. When he surfaced Ginny initiated a full on splashing fight. Once both felt they had taken enough water to the face they called it a draw and raced back to the blanket.

Harry used his wand to dry them both off before they laid down next to each other. Ginny squirmed closer, she loved the warmth she felt when she was touching Harry. She turned her head to marvel for the first time how fit his body was and his breath taking beauty.

He had finally gotten a hair cut so he wasn't so shaggy and he had gained back some of the wait he had lost last year due to lack of food. Harry looked stronger and more fit than he had the past year. Whether it was from quidditch or constantly running during his adventure she did not know nor did she care. Lines clearly defined all his arm, chest, legs, and stomach muscles. So in others words he was straight up buff to her.

Ginny started to idly trace his ab muscles. She heard an immediate groan of pleasure escape Harry's mouth when she did so and she just smirked. Do I really have this much control over him. Ginny still felt her life was more of a dream but she liked it rather than thinking of the past year which she had not quite gotten over yet. Some wounds were still fresh.

Ginny's eyes moved scrutinized his entire body. She hadn't realized how many scars Harry had gathered over the years. Many she could tell were minor wounds from quidditch, but others were clearly battle wounds. Ginny guessed that the scarlet oval over his heart must have been from the Slytherin's Locket that Harry had discussed in the Room of Requirement. There were scratches on his arms from the battle with the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets that seemed to had faded a little and bite marks from Voldemort's retched Nagini on his forarm although they were not as bad as the ones her father had received from the snake. Then of course there was the "I must not tell lies." Scar on his right hand and "I will not break rules." Scar on his left hand from Umbridge. Then there was his newest scar. This one scared her the most because it represented everything Ginny feared, Harry's death and her living without him for the remainder of her life. The killing curse scar was still pinkish but not as raw or fresh as it had been right after the battle.

Ginny just sighed as she moved her soft fingertips to trace each scar individually giving each one the same attention as the one before. As Ginny reach the last and largest one she hesitated for a second. Harry didn't miss it. He pressed her hand to the center of the scar and gazed into her smoldering warm brown eyes. He could see fear still lingered in them even though she tried to hide it.

"Ginny. This." He pressed her hand totally flat against the scar now to indicate what he meant. "This is nothing. Yes it could be seen as a representation of death and our separation, but I think it meaning is something much deeper." Ginny gazed into his emerald eyes that now seemed to be ablaze. She knew he was serious, Harry was only passionate about things he truly believed in with all his heart and soul.

"Gin, it represents our triumph, our love. This scar is just that. A scar. But to me it shows that not even death can keep me from coming back to you. I may leave for a time, but I will always choose to come back just as I did the night I got this. No wizard, no spell, no nothing can keep me from you and our future together. Don't ever forget that." Harry's gaze was so intense it felt like she was staring into a bright light.

"Thank you…for everything. You saved my family, my friends, and me. Thank you…for…for coming back." Ginny couldn't choke out anything more as she buried he face into his warm chest. "Gin I will always come back. School boy, Quidditch player, or Auror I will always come back. You just need to promise me you will never leave." He whispered.

Ginny's head snapped back up, "never. I'll never leave not even if I could. You are too much a part of me." Ginny tried to give him a confident smile. "Good. So we're on the same page then." Harry chuckled as he lifted her chin and began kissing her.

These summer days continued in a similar routine for Harry and Ginny. Being in each others arms, talking, kissing, and making up for lost time healed fresh wounds and scars that had penetrated deeply before they were reunited. Both made it through the nights now. It seemed that their nightmares had been vanquished as well.


	5. Gringotts

Chapter 5

**Gringotts **

As June moved into early July Harry longed for a new broom. "Humph. I guess I can't avoid seeing those bloody goblins anymore can I?" Harry mumbled to himself. Harry had moved down to Charlie's room since Ron's departure. It just was weird sleeping there without his best mate.

So he used one of the Weasley's owls asking Bill if he would accompany him to Gringotts that afternoon. He was happy when just a few hours later Bill had responded that he would be at the Burrow around two and from there they could floo to Diagon Alley.

Harry shrank the Sword of Gryffindor down to pocket size. He felt he would be needing it. After a filling lunch and a solid helping of treacle tart Harry spent the remaining hour before Bill arrived in the sitting room curled up on the couch with Ginny. As the minutes slipped away the couple chatted happily with renewed energy. They no longer felt tortured by the past and felt like they were taking the next step forward in their life together.

********

At two o'clock the fire flames flickered green and Bill emerged. "You ready to go Harry." He smiled slightly at the sight of the two cuddled together on the couch. Harry stood and stretched. "Yeah I think I'm ready Bill. Gin we're going to Diagon Alley. I'll be back soon. Okay." Harry stated as he gave Ginny a quick kiss on the lips before he grabbed some floo powder and shouted into the flames.

When the two wizards entered Gringotts everything seemed to halt. Harry had expected this but was still saddened by it. And then he saw Griphook hastily walking towards them. "Hello Bill. Mr. Potter" He almost growled. "Will you two please follow me, I believe there are a few things we must discuss." He didn't even wait for a reply before he did an about face and briskly walked toward a conference room.

"So Mr. Potter I believe there are a few issues that we must work out before you are to be able to do business with Gringotts again." This time Griphook nearly spat the words at Harry but he nodded a little uneasily as he looked to Bill for reassurance.

"Well for one thing there is our little deal." He glowered at Harry. "I thought you might bring that up." Harry pulled out the Sword and tapped it with his wand restoring it to its regular size. "I did not take the Sword from you. During the battle the sorting had was on the grounds and a true Gryffindor was in need. When this happened the Sword appeared on its own. It is magic I can not control so I can not guarantee that it won't happen again. But if it does go missing again you may owl me and I will look into its return if it appeared at the school. That is the best I can promise you." Harry now stated this with confidence; he wasn't going to back down to scare tactics anymore.

Griphook nodded although displeased he could see this was the best that could be done. "Secondly is the damage you and your friends caused the last time you were here. It is understood that the item you stole helped to bring the bank back under the goblin's control but each of you will pay a fine. It is to be five percent of what is currently in your vault. For Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger it works out to be about five galleons, but you Mr. Potter are to be fined 750,000 Galleons from your vault which currently contains 15 million Galleons." Griphook took a breath still staring directly at Harry and he knew there would be no arguing on this matter. So he just nodded for him to go on.

"Finally there are a few inheritances that you have received over this past year or so. From your parents you were to receive the remaining Potter inheritance when you came of age. The 100 million galleons and their belongings that were left to you shall be added to your vault 687. You are also to inherit all that is in the Black Family vault 711 along with Grimmauld Place." Harry interrupted here, "Would it be too much trouble to combine everything into vault 687?"

"No Mr. Potter. Not at all." Griphook was a little grumpy about the interruption but pressed on. "It also seems that Dumbledore left you a portion of his vault in his will."

"How much did he leave Harry?" Bill questioned. "He left Mr. Potter about 65 million galleons which will also be placed into vault 687. Mr. Potter. You also inherited Mr. Riddle's entire wealth from your defeat of him in the Battle of Hogwarts. That vault amounted to 80 million galleons along with the valuables in the vault 689." Harry was a little shocked that Riddle's vault had been so close to his parents' but shook it off to compose himself. "Can I have 25 million of those galleons placed into a separate vault under the name of Teddy Lupin?" Harry asked.

"We can open a vault in that name, it will be vault number 711 if you so wish." Griphook mumbled. He didn't like the idea of giving away money.

"That would be perfect." Harry said.

"Severous Snape also left to you the remainder of his vault. That 13 million will be added to your vault. As for property you have inherited the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hallow, Severous' Spinner's End, and a small mansion in the country side outside of Ottery St Catchpole." Harry's and Bill's heads snapped up at the mention of the last property. It must not be too far from the Burrow.

"I would like to keep Potter Cottage as a monument and transfer the upkeep to the Ministry. I would also like to sell Spinner's End." Harry did not even think twice about what he had just said. He just wanted to move on.

"Very well, we will transfer another ten million galleons to your vault." Griphook was about to conclude the meeting when a small goblin burst into the room with a message for Griphook.

"It seems Mr. Potter that there is to be another deposit to your vault." He passed the letter to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_This deposit is not up for a negotiation. I just wanted to say that ahead of time before you read the amount you Ron and Hermione are to receive. Each of you will inherit 10,000 galleons for your efforts during the war. Think of it as a compensation from the Ministry for all the trouble we have caused you over the past few years. Thank you and again this IS NOT UP FOR NEGOTIATION._

_Minister Shacklebolt_

Harry reread the letter a few times and sighed in defeat as he passed the letter to Bill.

"Mr. Weasley. Since you are here I feel that it is pertinent to inform you of the inheritance your parents are to receive." Bill just gaped at this statement. "What ever are you talking about?" He sputtered.

"Your mother defeated Bellatrix Lestrange during the course of the Battle that night and by law she is to receive the remnants of her vault since there is no heir to her vault and her husband has been severed from the account by the Ministry. The amount totals 15 million galleons."

Bill nearly fell out of his chair when he heard the amount his mother was to receive.

"Would you please give her this note to inform her of the added wealth." Griphook more so told Bill rather than asked and he just nodded dumbly.

At this point Harry turned to Griphook before finishing the meeting. "There is just one last thing I would like to do before I leave. I would like to added Ginerva Weasley to my vault and have everything from her vault transferred into mine in vault 687."

"Good as done Mr. Potter." He said this with a snap of his fingers and the three rose from their seats with the meeting now concluded.

"Harry are you sure about that?" Bill looked warily at Harry. "Bill I love your sister and I plan to spend the rest of my life with her. This means everything that is mine is hers. I know she won't be happy but she'll come around eventually." Harry chuckled then winced at the thought of what might be awaiting him when he arrived home. The Gringotts owl will most definitely arrive to the Burrow long before he returns.

"I'll see you later Bill I just need to stop by my vault and pick up a few things before I head back to the Burrow. I'll be back in time for supper I would think." And with that Harry plodded off to his vault to inspect what his parents left him.

*******

When Harry stepped into the vault he couldn't believe the amount of gold he now owned. The goblins said it totaled 257, 260, 000 galleons. Harry had grabbed a few items to look over before he left. He had found a few letters from his parents with pictures that he would add to his scrapbook. There was also a finished wooden case with Potter engraved in it. It contained a note from his mother saying the jewelry were Potter heirlooms. In the case there was a beautiful gold necklace with a golden heart inlaid with diamonds. Between each heart was a small ruby. There was also a matching wedding ring that must have been his mother's. It too was gold with a large diamond in the center and to either side a ruby and emerald laid next to it.

With this Harry left his vault to go to the nearest quidditch store. "Welcome how may I help you sir?" The clerk mumbled, tired from the repeated routine day in and day out. "Can I get two of the newest Firebolts please?" Harry asked. The clerk looked up shocked. "Son these brooms don't come cheap you know." He was a little peeved at what he thought Harry said to be a joke.

"I am well aware of that. Two of the best Firebolts you have please." And with tat Harry plopped his big carrying plenty of galleons to buy out the store. "Right away sir. That will be 35 thousand galleons." Harry quickly paid the man and left with the new brooms to apparate back to the Burrow.

*********

With a pop Harry landed at the apparation point. As he stepped into the gardens a blur of red flew into his arms, nearly knocking him over. Ginny planted a big fat kiss on the lips before she stepped away with her hands on her hips, much like Mrs. Weasley does when she is about to go on a rampage.

"You have some explaining to do" was all that Ginny said as she stood waiting for an explanation from Harry.

"Gin, like I said to Bill, anything that is mine is yours. This includes my vault whether you like it or not. I love you so I get to spoil you. It's my job. Now cheer up or you won't get your present." Harry goaded.

"What present?" Ginny asked. "This one." Harry said as he tossed Ginny the package a he pulled out his own. "My Co-Capitan needs a vroom suitable to her level of play if we're gonna win the House Cup this year don't you think?"

Ginny flew right back into his arms after she opened the gift and saw the brand new Firebolt. This time she did manage to bowl Harry over. She had his arms pinned and was kissing him all over, starting at his collarbone and working up his neck. Ginny heard a pleasurable grunt that sounded somewhat like your welcome but she didn't stop. She continued to kiss along Harry's jaw until her lips finally found their way back to his lips.

She had released his arms to tangle her hands in his jet black hair. Harry had moved one hand to Ginny's waist and the other into her sweet smelling red locks. Ginny depend the kiss even more begging and pleading Harry to move to the next level.

Harry flipped Ginny onto her back with him on top without breaking the rhythm of their kisses. His thumb rubbed small circles on her flat stomach and Ginny gasped with shock and pleasure at his touch. She started to grind her hips against him, but Harry rolled off soon after.

"Damit, why do you always need to be so bloody noble all the time?" Ginny panted with a hint of annoyance. "Because that's my other job." Harry chuckled.

********

Inside Mrs. Weasley had just gotten over the shock from the amount of money she was to receive in her vault when she heard a small pop and an instant later the door slamming as Ginny ran into the yard. She laughed and pondered how perfect those two were for each other.

She gazed out the kitchen window just in time to see her daughter almost knock Harry off his feet. She always loved watching the drama of her children from the sidelines. Mrs. Weasley got a little more worried and uncomfortable as she watched Ginny this time successfully knock Harry to the ground, but saw their kisses look more urgent and deeper than she had seen before.

She wasn't sure whether to intervene when she saw Harry flip the two over, but decided to give them the benefit of the doubt first. A sigh of release escaped her as she saw Harry roll over and heard the conversation that followed. She was glad her daughter found some one who seemed to be able to control both their urges even if Ginny didn't care to control hers.

Just about everyone was there for dinner except Percy and Charlie that night. Ron and Hermione had finished their journey earlier than planned and surprised everyone. Mrs. Weasley announced the wonderful news about their vault and Ginny brought out her new broom.

"Blimey Harry! A new broom!" Ron stood there with his mouth gaping. "Yeah, you know you two should check your accounts. I talked to Griphook and he took five percent of each of or gold that is currently in our vaults. For both of you that works out to be five galleons. Oh and before I forget, the Minister owled this to Gringotts." Harry stated matter of factly trying to hide the surprise as he handed Hermione the note.

"This is mad! We can't accept this." Hermione's voice was starting to rise. "I know but by the looks of the letter we don't have much of a choice. So Ron I think you'll have enough for a new broom." Harry just chuckled now as Ron ripped the note away from Hermione.

"Bloody hell!"

"Dear what is going on?" Mrs. Weasley was beginning to get a little worried.

"Mrs. Weasley it seems the Ministry is donating Ron, Hermione, and me ten thousand galleons each. And with a threat that the payment is not negotiable I might add." Harry almost growled this last bit.

"Oh well this has been such a wonderful day hasn't it." Mrs. Weasley sang as George broke out the Fire Whiskey and hangover potion.

"None for you Ginerva." Mrs. Weasley swiped the glass before Ginny could even pour a drop. Ginny was about to argue before Harry cut in.

"Hey George can you pass me two butterbeers?" Harry turned to see Ginny looking at him as if he had two heads. "You don't want Fire Whiskey Harry?" Mrs. Weasley chirped.

Harry didn't move his gaze from Ginny. "Not tonight. I think I'll just have a butterbeer. What about you Gin?"

"Yea same here." Ginny's scowl broke into a wide grin as she kissed Harry in a wordless thank you.


End file.
